


overwhelm

by nagase (machogwapito)



Category: My Boss My Hero (TV), ヤスコとケンジ | Yasuko and Kenji
Genre: Blowjobs, Crossover, Drabble, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machogwapito/pseuds/nagase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makio is his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	overwhelm

Kenji is everywhere, filling Makio’s senses, filling until all Makio can see, hear, touch, taste is Kenji.

On his back in Kenji’s bed, head hanging off the side, Makio couldn’t be happier as Kenji slides his cock from Makio’s mouth to slip the head along his lips, smearing spit and precome as Makio pants, the blood rushing in his ears almost loud enough to cover the sound of Kenji’s voice, the words pouring from him.

“Mm, Makio,” he says, voice thick. “My Makio. You like that, don’t you. Like when I fuck that pretty mouth of yours, mess you up a little.“

God, he does. Help him, he does. There’s no place he’d rather be than Kenji’s bed, filled by Kenji’s fingers and tongue and cock. He groans, licks his lips and tastes Kenji, wants more, wants so much more. Opening his mouth, he tries to press forward, to wrap his lips around the head again. Above him, Kenji hisses, and Makio shudders. “Greedy.”

Makio groans. “Kenji.”

“Shut up.”

The push of Kenji’s cock is glorious, inexorable. Makio opens to him, opens wide. Tangles his fingers in the sheets and hangs on, reveling in the push of Kenji’s cock, the way he fills his mouth, his throat, his entire fucking world.

Kenji’s fingers, his big, rough fingers touch Makio’s face, trace his stretched lips. “So good,” he says, and Makio feels lit from within. “So, so good. Nnh, I’m about to co—”

He can’t nod, can barely moan. He reaches for Kenji with a shaking hand, scrabbles at flesh—a thigh, a hand—and presses his fingers against him, tries to convey, yes, God, yes, please, do it, Kenji, do—

Kenji’s hips stutter and he pulls back enough for Makio to breathe, to swallow, to taste. He pulls back and he comes with a groan that shakes Makio to his core as he swallows and swallows and—

The next thing he knows, Kenji’s hands are on either side of his face and his breath is coming hot and fast and he’s saying, “Makio, Makio, you idiot” and they’re kissing, upside-down and imperfect, but the best thing in the world all the same.


End file.
